Harry Couldn't Control His Dreams
by MugglebornSlytherinVampire
Summary: Harry has been dreaming about Snape... quite loudly. What happens when Harry is forced to face Snape alone, and his inappropriate feelings towards him?
1. Chapter 1 - Harry's Dreams

It was really starting to creep Ron out , he was completely terrified. At first he just ignored it and tried his hardest to forget, but now he doesn't know if he can. He had considered over the past few days confronting Harry about what he was saying, or rather slurring about in his wild and clearly vivid dreams. Deep down, Ron knew that he simply couldn't ask about it, it was far too weird and frightening.

* * *

 _"...ohhh Snape... uuuuhh yeah." Harry would stutter through girlish moans, "f-f-aster...uugh."_

Ron would look over and see Harry in the darkness, clearly fast asleep, but arching his back a little more with each soft moan and gripping his bed sheets with and iron grip. His arousal was completely obvious. Ron wondered why this had never woke up the other boys in their dorm room throught this past weird week. Ron watched with bewilderment as Harry kept saying the name of their terrifying potions professor and squirming in the soft moonlight. Ron had never been more confused. 'Did Harry even know that he was dreaming about Snape?' wondered Ron for quite a few more days until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his peaceful sleep back and his best friends sanity. He went to talk to Hermione.

* * *

"I'm extremely worried for his sanity Hermione, and I couldn't go another day without telling you because something is clearly wrong with our best friend!" Ron exclaimed as he finally flopped pathetically onto the cushioned couch after his frantic pacing of the common room. He had told Hermione absolutely everything.

"Well... It is a peculiar situation... we'll need to handle this with a great deal of delicacy on our-part." Stated Hermione Coolly.

"Why aren't you surprised? Actually, why am I surprised that you're not surprised!" Remarked Ron, "Of course you would already have used your keen observational skills and worked this out!"

Hermione noticed how troubled Ron was, how red his face had become. "Are you bothered more about that fact that it's a man?" questioned Hermione, "Or because of which man it happens to be?"

"Well... that it's a man does really surprise me..." stated Ron, "But more the about who the man is. He's crazy, Hermione! What the hell is he doing having dreams like that about Snape... of all people Hermione! Snape!"

Ron really wasn't bothered in the slightest that Harry was most likely gay, he was just worried fore-mostly about his sanity because of who he was attracted to. Ron spent a great deal of time trying to fathom the idea. 'What the hell could he possibly see in Snape?' Ron constantly turned over in his mind. He wondered what was even remotely attractive about Snape, but he decided to stop thinking about it because the idea of Snape being attractive, sexy even, made him want to vomit.

After their long conversation on how to deal with the unusual situation and even try to bring it up with Harry, they worked out exactly what they were gonna do.

They were going to get them alone together. What better than an after dinner detention with Snape for Harry to confront his feelings?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

The next night was just like every other night this past week. Ron would awake to soft moans coming from the direction of Harry's bed. But one thing that was different...Ron wasn't the only one who was rattled out of sleep by Harry's erotic dreams. Neville woke up too and he heard everything before Ron was able to pounce out of bed and slap Harry awake.

"What was that for!?" slurred the messy haired, shirtless boy."What's your problem, R..." Harry stuttered. But it was then that he noticed his arousal, and that he realised Ron had noticed his arousal and that Neville was trying not to look at his arousal with a very red face.

"Oh shit..." whispered and embarrassed Harry, "Not again."

The situation was pretty clear. Both Ron and Neville knew that Harry had been having an erotic dream about Snape, but Neville seemed the most embarressed and terrified out of the three of them.

The silence was awkward.

"Uhh." Harry started, but Ron interrupted

"Let's just all go back to sleep, yeah?"

Thank god. Harry was so relieved, but he didn't know why Ron seemed so... unphased by what just went down. It didn't seem like Ron at all. A more appropriate Ron reaction would have been dragging harry by his messy raven-coloured hair to an insane asylum. Harry was bewildered and slept little for the rest of the night. But Neville slept far less.

* * *

Harry woke with the intention of going straight down to the common room to explain himself, but he had not ides of what to say.

Maybe he could deny that he was dreaming about Snape? No, that wouldn't work.

Maybe he could laugh it off or claim it was a joke? No, that wasn't possible.

Maybe he could just tell them the truth? He had been affected by this truth for a long time and was far to scared to say it aloud. It would be crazy, as soon as he said it they would think he was insane. But maybe he was.

Harry resolved not to lie. He was going to get this off of his chest. He hoped that his best friends would at least try to understand.

* * *

Harry threw on his robes and snatched his wand with great speed. He wanted to get this over with.

He flew down the stairs and entered the bright red common room, Hermione and Ron were seated infront of the fireplace in the empty common room, clearly waiting for his arrival.

Hermione stated, "We need to talk Harry." But Harry was ready.

"I have a crush on Snape." He said boldly, and Ron and Hermione didn't look suprised, just awkward.

"Yeah, we figured, mate... I mean... you have been dreaming about him a lot lately."

"What?" Harry said, clearly suprised, "You knew! I thought you just found out last night! How long have you known?"

"Umm, well.. about a week, mate... you've made it really hard for me to get any sleep, and believe me, the first time it happened, I was a little terrified.

Harry had gone tomato red. He hadn't realised anyone else had noticed his dreams, he didn't know he had been moaning aloud for the past week.

"Don't worry though, mate, only the three of us know... and Neville, but he's to startled to tell anyone anything." Said Ron, "And besides, Hermione and I have worked out a plan for you to face your feelings head on... and hopefully remind you of how much of a blasted pumpkin head Snape is. You're going to get detention with Snape."

* * *

Ron thought this was a perfect idea (It was actually Hermione's). He knew that it could not fail, by tomorrow morning, Harry was going to hate Snape just as much as he did.

 **This is my first story. Someone tell me how they think I'm doing? Constructive criticism would be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Detention

Harry knocked timidly on the door to Snape's office. He was too nervous about entering. Snape had seemed genuinely mad when Harry had messed up his potion for a common cold cure and accidentally gave Ron a cold. but it's not like it didn't work out, Ron just drank Hermione's perfectly brewed potion and was fine. Also, it's not like they hadn't planned the whole thing.

But Snape was still really mad.

"Enter." Said Snape's cold voice and Harry went into Snape's office just as the sun was going down.

* * *

Snape ordered Harry to follow him into his private potions chamber which, incidentally, involved Harry getting a peek at Snapes private bed chamber. It was warm and the fire was lit to illuminate the comfortable room which had a store of many books, couches and a large double, four poster bed that looked extremely comfortable. The room was so unlike Snape in every way.

"Potter!" Snape called, "Quit staring at my private chambers and follow me!"

Harry had heard Snape mutter under his breath, 'insolent child.' before he gulped and nervously followed Snape to his potions chamber.

* * *

This room was more likely to fit Snape. Cold, with stone walls and various potions ingredients lining the walls and cupboards. Many potions books were high up on shelves around the room and Harry was fascinated to see some of the titles 'Everything to know about love potions' and 'The many uses of four-leaved clovers'.

"Potter! Quit getting distracted and get over here."

Harry walked over to Snape, he was nervous and felt himself going red. He had never been alone with Snape before and had almost certainly never had a chance to get this close to him. He stumbled a little on his way over.

"Now Potter, this potion has been brewing for exactly 28 days." Stated Snape. "You will be my test subject."

Harry was instantly fearful, what if he choked on the potion.. what if he got an erection in front of Snape. Being alone with him was almost unbearable. He felt his cheeks flush even more pink than before.

Harry was so nervous. he didn't think about what Snape was giving him, he just obeyed.

Harry threw the small vile of clear, tasteless liquid back and was glad when he didn't choke.

"Excellent, I was expecting a little more convincing to be necessary," Said Snape with a sly gaze.

Harry was suddenly even more nervous than before, what had snape just given him? He quickly realised that he didn't feel any different at all. He could have just been drinking water for all he knew.

"I-I'm not sure that it worked proffessor... I d-don't think I feel any different." Stuttered Harry nervously.

Snape just replied with an even more wicked smirk than before.

"Then that most likely means it did work, Mr Potter."

harry was now frightened. 'What had Snape given him?' He thought.

"I guess at this point, you're wondering what you just drank Mr Potter, the answer is simple.

Veritaserum."

Harry was now terrified. Veritaserum was the strongest truth potion that exists. Snape could simply ask Harry anything now, and Harry would answer truthfully.

"Let's test this out."said Snape. Snape was now consumed with the many thing that he could ask The Boy Who Lived. He resolved to ask the 17 year old boy the most embarrassing questions he possibly could. This was revenge. After all the years of having to deal with Harry, This is what he gets and it was sure to be highly entertaining.

"hhmm.. lets see now... " Pondered Snape

Harry was scared and nervous. Visibly embarrassed. Snape was enjoying this too much and he hadn't even asked him a question yet.

"Are you a virgin, Mr Potter?" Snape asked with his most wicked grin yet.

Harry was shocked, but as soon as he composed himself, the answer flew out of his mouth. He had absolutely no control.

"No." said Harry.

Snape was highly amused and followed up with the question Harry knew was coming, and he absolutely dreaded it.

"Who, prey tell Potter, did you lose your virginity to?" Surprisingly, Snape seemed more curious than cruel in this moment.

Harry wanted to run away, but he knew his weak limbs would fail him.

"Oliver Wood"

Harry had never been more embarrassed in his life. Snape seemed surprised, he might have even blushed a little, but he quickly covered it up and looked positively entertained.

* * *

Harry and Oliver were alone in hogsmeade one afternoon when they decided to get some butter beers. After a few too many, Harry spilled it down the front of his shirt, he then proceeded to the bathroom to clean it up. Oliver followed Harry into the bathroom and upon seeing Harry's shirtless figure, hugged him tightly from behind, held his hips and started to kiss his neck. If that hadn't surprised Harry, what happened next definitely did. Oliver, whilst kissing Harry's neck, invited him back to his place and Harry quickly agreed. The boys instantly went to the bedroom and Harry was thankful that no ones else was home. Harry couldn't control himself, or the erotic moans that were escaping from his mouth with each gentle thrust made by Oliver. Harry never imagined he would feel pleasure in such a place, or that Oliver would be the one to totally make him lose control like that. They continued well into the night and Oliver enjoyed Harry's body many times as Harry kept begging for more. They were sweaty and exhausted when they were completely finished. They flopped onto each other and fell sleep. The next morning was slightly awkward when the butter beers had worn off, but Harry was still surprised that Oliver could make him feel that way. They enjoyed each others company many more times thought the summer holidays. Harry now had a taste for it.

* * *

"Well Potter, that is very interesting. Who would have guessed that two of Gryffindor's Quiddich golden boys have enjoyed each others bodies"?

Harry was now completely flushed pink.

"Tell me Mr Potter," Snape continued... Are you in love with Wood?"

Again, the answer flew rapidly out of Harry's mouth.

"No sir, I love someone else."

Now Snape was truly curious and completely amused with this messy haired boys truths.

"Who, prey tell, are you in love with Mr Potter"?

Harry could have died of mortification right then and there.

"You."

"What!?" Said professor Snape. He knew he couldn't have heard correctly.

But again, Harry had the same answer. This time it was unmistakable.

"You, Professor, I am in love with you. I can't stop think about you and dreaming about you. I love you."

Professor Snape had no words.


	4. Chapter 4 - It Begins

Snape had never been more uncomfortable than in that moment. "Surely the boy was lying... or maybe the potion failed?' he thought. but no. Harry would never have told Snape that he had been with a boy if he hadn't been forced by the potion.

It was true. Harry Potter was in love with Snape.

Harry's limbs failed him and he fell to the floor in a weak heap. Never had he been more truly embarrassed in his life than in this moment right now.

He had just been forced to tell Snape that he was in love with him. Harry was mortified. Snape was going to hate him now.

Snape was just as uncomfortable as Harry. He began pacing the potions chamber whilst a slight blush coloured his pale cheeks.

Harry had never seen Snape blush before. He might have liked it, if it weren't for the circumstances.

It was at this moment that Harry started to tear up. his eyes were moist with embarrassment and sadness with what he knew would be a cruel and uncomfortable rejection. He would never be able to live this down. All of the Slytherins would most likely know by morning. Harry Potter would be a total joke to everyone. The absolute laughing stoke of the school.

He knew he had nothing to lose.

* * *

Harry regained his strength and walked over to Snape, grabbing him by the upper arms.

He pushed his lips against Snape's forcefully. Harry felt the warmth and wetness of Snape's lips against his own.

His own actions surprised him very much. He didn't want this kiss to end.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't end. Harry slowly kissed Snape and felt his own arousal press against his pants. Harry felt amazing. This was what is was like to kiss the person you love.

Snape's lips didn't move, they were plastered to Harry's. Harry wondered why he wasn't pulling away. It must have been the shock.

Snape's lips twitched, and to Harry's great surprise, Snape's lips started to slowly move against his own.

Harry had never felt so amazing. He had butterflies in his stomach and an intense feeling of pleasure growing in his pants.

Harry ran his hands around Snape's shoulders and pulled him into and embrace. Snape quickly followed by doing the same and fastening the movement of his moist lips against the beautiful green-eyed teen.

Snape then softly broke the kiss and bit Harry's earlobe tenderly.

"You say nothing to anyone Potter, understand me?" Snape whispered erotically into Harry's ear.

Harry felt his pants twitch.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." replied Snape bluntly just as he began to ravish Harry's neck. He planted soft kisses and small tongue swirls before leaving his pleasure mark on the messy haired boy.

Snape began to run his arms down Harry's back and softly pulled his robe off.

Harry didn't know how t react to this. 'Is Snape starting to undress me?' he wondered. But he didn't care. Snape could do whatever he wanted with him. And Snape knew it too. Harry was completely submitting to him and his cheeks had never been more blushed.

Snape continued to slowly undress Harry whilst he distracted him with more kissing. Harry's tongue timidly entered Snape's mouth and he welcomed it with a small grunt. Harry had never heard a more erotic noise.

Soon enough, their tongues were completely intertwined and Harry's clothes fell to the floor one by one, until he was just left with his pants.

* * *

Harry was wearing nothing but his pants in Snape's cold potions chamber as fully clothed Snape began to run his hands down Harry's soft body

Snape was surprised at just how soft and toned this young boy was. He wanted all of him.

Snape hands began to slowly run through Harry's messy black hair as Snape began walking forwards in to Harry. Harry stumbled back and the two of them began walking towards Snape's bedchamber.

When Harry realised what was happening, he was extremely nervous. He knew it was because he loved Snape. He never had this nervous feeling before he went to lay with Oliver.

It was then that Harry nervously started to grasp and pull at Snape's robes.

He wanted them off.


	5. Chapter 5 - 'It' Happens

Snape's robe fell to the floor softly. That was sort of like a wake-up call to him.'What the hell am I doing?' he thought. Harry was Snape's student, probably his worst student, but still a student. Snape could get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Harry was of legal age (just), but he still knew his actions were wrong.

They were nearing the point of no return.

Snape and Harry had not broke their kiss as they walked backwards as fast as they could to Snape's lavish bedchamber.

Harry felt the warmth of Snape's blazing hearth and he knew they were there.

Snape broke the kiss and looked straight at Harry.

His raven colored hair was messier than he'd ever seen it and his beautiful green eyes were shining in the fire light. Snape had never truly noticed how beautiful Harry was until that moment.

This was the point of no return. Snape and Harry would never have the same relationship again.

Harry timidly began to unbutton Snape's shirt. He was shaking now. Snape made him extremely nervous, but he had never felt so turned on by anyone before.

Snape held Harry's shaking hand and brought it slowly to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Harry, he lovingly kissed it.

Then Snape he finished undoing his buttons and revealed his beautiful pale chest. Snape was perfectly toned, his soft muscles were to die for.

Harry ran his hand slowly from Snape's chest, to his stomach and down to his navel.

Harry stopped. He noticed that Snape was enjoying himself as much as he was. His arousal was obvious.

It was then that Snape grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him up. Harry wound his legs around Snape's torso and they began kissing passionately.

Harry could feel Snape's erection beneath him and felt his own arousal twitch. He was unbearably horny.

Snape and Harry flopped onto the soft bed together, they were completely intertwined and kissing desperately.

Harry wanted Snape inside him. He had never wanted anything so bad.

Snape ran his hand down Harry's chest and stopped at the top of his pants.

Did he dare go any further than this? With Harry Potter of all people?

Snape didn't care anymore. He wanted this boy.

He unzipped harry's fly and slowly slid his warm hand into the younger mans pants.

Harry softly moaned in enjoyment and his face grew even more blushed than before.

He couldn't handle his feelings. It was too much.

Snape's hand began to feel up and down his cock. It would softly rub his head and go up and down.

Harry felt amazing. He wasn't even sure if he could hold on. Snape was clearly an expert at this.

Snape bent down and kissed the head of his cock softly. Harry let an extremely girlish moan before putting his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Don't." said Snape seductively, "I want to hear everything."

Just as Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore, Snape flipped him over and pulled his pants down to reveal Harry's soft ass.

"Please, fuck me." harry whispered, "I can't take it anymore."

Harry, laying with his ass in the air in Snape's bedroom, was completely submitting to him.

And Snape loved it.

He cast a lubrication charm as fast as he could and unbuttoned his own pants. The sight of the teenager laying like that was unbearably erotic.

Snape wanted Harry.

He wanted all of him.

He put his tall legs over Harry's shorter ones and angled his hips towards the younger mans ass.

He slowly pushed his throbbing cock inside Harry and almost came right there when he felt the warmth and heard the beautifully soft moans coming from Harry.

"Aaahhh yeeeesss." Harry girlishly moaned.

Snape was now inside Harry.

He pushed slowly further inside and reached the limit just as he pressed onto Harry's prostate.

Harry gasped.

He wanted more.

"Faster!" Harry pleaded

Snape quickened his pace and grabbed onto Harry's hips for better stability. He thrusted in and out and was met every time with a beautiful noise exiting Harry's mouth.

Harry's hole was so warm and slick with wetness that Snape knew he wouldn't last long.

He kept thrusting and Harry was growing louder and louder. His moans growing more desperate

'What if someone heard?' thought Snape. But he didn't care. This was amazing.

He pounded Harry and felt him arch his back even further, pleading for more.

Snape thrusted faster and tapped Harry's prostate with every thrust.

Harry almost screamed in pleasure. This was too much. He had to cum.

As if reading his mind, Snape began to furiously jerk Harry off. Harry couldn't stop his loud moans of pleasure as Snape's hand went up and down his cock so fast and so soft that he couldn't hold it anymore.

Snape's was now going as fast as he possibly could, pounding Harry's hole with his cock.

Snape was now moaning too.

That sound pushed Harry over the edge.

He had the biggest orgasm he had ever had right then.

He screamed and let go, cum squirting all over Snape's sheets.

After a couple more thrusts, Snape followed too.

Harry felt Snape's hot cum fill him up.

They flopped on top of each other in a sweaty pile.

Harry was trembling, still affected by his orgasm.

Snape held him tight until his trembling ceased.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Then they began to kiss passionately.

They were exhausted.

Harry fell asleep in Professor Snape's arms and Snape soon drifted off to sleep as well.

They were embraced together all night.

Even in sleep, Harry knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be, everything felt warm and perfect.

 **Someone shoot me a review. I'd like some honest thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning After

Harry awoke to light flooding through the windows. For a moment he could not remember where he was.

Then he remembered.

His memory triggered, reminding him of last nights events. the slapping of flesh against flesh.  
The crazed desire of wanting more of his potions professor. deeper inside him. Closer against him.

Snape.

He slowly opened his eyes,

"You should get dressed." said Snape's deep voice.

He was standing by the window, fully clothed. Looking as solemn as ever.  
He did not turn around, only stared out the large round window.

"Your friends will be worried. Hurry and dress."

Harry clutched onto the soft silk bed sheets, but did not move.

"Drink the potion on the nightstand, it will soften the pain I have left you."

Harry moved slightly, feeling the dull ache deep inside him. It wasn't very unpleasant. Honestly, he would have rather left it there.

"Do you regret it?" whispered Harry.

He has never felt more pathetic, and was sure Snape was in deep regret of last nights escapade.

He was stark naked in his professors bed, lips still swollen, hurting internally with dried up cum that had leaked between his thighs.  
Voldemort would have enjoyed this pathetic sight.

Snape did not answer the question.

"Get dressed, Harry." he said softly.

Without another word, Snape left the room, his black robe whipping around behind him.

Harry held onto the smooth sheets and cried.

* * *

Walking to the great hall was painful. Harry's hips were aching, and he felt desolate. Not to mention the internal pains that he refused to ease by drinking Snape's potion. No. If he would only be able to feel Snape inside him once, then he demanded to feel everything.

It was late morning, and the great hall was almost empty as nearly everyone had finished breakfast.

Ron and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table, awaiting Harry's arrival. Hermione looked anxious.

as Harry entered the great hall, limping slightly and looking entirely disheveled, Hermione and Ron ran up to him.

"Harry! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we have been? I almost went to tell Professor McGonagall that you were missing." said Hermione in a rush.

"Yeah mate, I waited up for you most the night. Then i fell asleep on the common room couch, the fire was too toasty warm ya know?"

Harry hadn't fully prepared a story yet. He hadn't even considered that part, being too heartbroken about Snape's obvious regret

"Can we just go to transfiguration please?"

"But Harry, you haven't eaten breakfast?" said Hermione, looking worried for her friend.

"What happened, mate? What did that git Snape do? Did he hurt you? Make you test potions? You look really awful mate." said Ron

"No...detention was fine." Harry stammered, less than convincing. "He made me scrub cauldrons as usual. Then I...stayed the night at...Hagrid's."

"Why on earth would you sleep at Hagrid's, Harry?" Hermione said this slowly, giving Harry a pitying look. Hermione always knows when something is wrong. Not many people can successfully lie to her either.

So they went to transfiguration. All the while wondering why Harry was limping.


End file.
